The Perfect Princess
by KianaRaine
Summary: it's basically about Hermione being pure-blooded and Draco being the only one who knows. Please R&R i really wanna know what you think. We can be best friends forever333 P.S. Looking for a Beta..
1. Prologue

Running down stone hallways in order to save someone wasn't anything new to me. So why was this time so different? Well I was alone for one, and not just alone because it was my best friends I was to be saving; this time I was alone physically and emotionally. My best friends hated me. I'd tried to deny it or to place blame anywhere but on myself yet I knew that the truth was the exact opposite and that it was completely my fault they all hated me. This time I also wasn't running down this hallway to save the right person. Or the world. I wasn't running to save anyone for the greater good. But he was redeemed. That had to count for something right? Although he does still have the Dark Mark…..I know that better than anyone. I suppose you're wondering who I'm going to save. I suppose you're wondering why I'm going to save him. I suppose you're wondering what I'm going to save him from. If you would've told me three years, hell, three months ago I'd be running down my dark stone hallways to save the only friend I had left, it would've taken everything in me not to laugh in your face. If you would've told me that my only friend would've been Draco Malfoy you would've been put into solitary. But that's exactly what I'm doing. Saving Malfoy.

Maybe I should start from the beginning...


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey there little girl, you want some caaannnnddy?" drawled a voice from behind me.

About 15 minutes ago, I'd gotten off the Hogwarts train to go home for summer for my "7th" year. After defeating Voldemort, Headmistress McGonagall offered to, anyone who wanted to they could, retake the previous year. So if you were in second year last year you could either go back to second year or move to third year. Which most everyone did, stay back in their previous year I mean, because even at school last year most everyone was concerned with Voldemort and the upcoming war or the fact that Harry Potter and the rest of his golden trio were missing. So all who were to be retaking 7th year had to go in right after the castle had been repaired in order to register. I was on my way home from the registration with my supply list and a Head Girl badge. I'd said goodbye to Harry, politely declined going to the Burrow and went to meet my "parents" at the car. I was walking down the street when the blue car pulled up to me and asked the previous words.

"Depends. Do you have any chocolate?'

The driver held up a bag of Lindor truffles. I smiled and walked over to the passenger side. I got in put on my seatbelt and propped my feet up on the dashboard.

"I learned my lesson from last time. So sis, how's England now that their petty little drama fest is over?"

I laughed and took the bag of candy from him. "Voldemort would've eventually gotten over to you guys too."

"You kept saying that but my school is still standing." He very calmly pointed out as I rolled my eyes and popped a chocolate into my mouth. "How're Harry and Ronald?"

"Harry's still Harry just kind of waiting for the worst to happen I'm pretty sure he'll go crazy without Voldemort around and Ron well he's been kind of weird since I kissed him."

"That's why you're not allowed to kiss boys. You're not even old enough to kiss boys"

"I'm almost eighteen; when, Arn, will I be old enough to kiss boys?" I laughed

"When you're 30. Maybe" He was all too serious.

I sighed, big brothers could really be a pain sometimes. If only he knew I'd started doing a bit more than kiss boys a while ago and had gotten pretty good at it.

We'd been driving in silence for a while when he asked in a whisper,

"When are you gonna tell them?"

"I don't know." I answered in the same tone. "When I'm 30 maybe?" I joked not wanting to get into this. Again

"The longer you wait the worse it'll be." Too late

"I know," I whispered

"7 years of friendship and you've been lying to them they're gonna be pretty pissed. Especially Ron. My-"

"I KNOW, Arnand!" Cutting him off I said, "Trust me I know."

"Then why haven't you told them" His voice still calm

"I can't."

He nodded and turned on the radio.

_Breakfast by the ocean, we'll do lunch at Sunset I'm buying_

I grinned and began tapping my toe to the beat. Arnand tapped the steering wheel and by the time the second chorus came on, we were both shouting and singing along. More like screaming along.

"_There's something about the sunshine baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_L.A's a breeze with the palm trees baby_

_Ooh, it's so right._

_There's something about the sunshine._

_There's something about the suuunnsshhhiiinnee."_

We only saw each a few months a year I couldn't afford to be upset with my brother for too long at a time. Arnand was 4 years my senior and we got along way better than a brother and sister should. Maybe it's because growing up he was really all I had and even though he resented me for it for a while, I've always looked up to him. My parents loved me I knew that but there are times I wished I really was Hermione Granger, daughter of the Drs Granger D.D.S's My parents were never around much growing up. They always had some charity event to attend or something in their honor. That's why Arn always had to drag me around and look out for me and eventually we got close he was well my best friend.

Looking out the window I wondered what Hermione Granger would've been doing maybe she'd be at the Burrow or eating a welcome home dinner with the dentists.

This is what was going through my head as I approached my house. I sighed as I looked at the 3400 acres of land we owned as much as I hated to admit it was good to be home.

"Ahemm." My brother cleared his throat at me and nodded to my hair, slowing down the car just a bit.

"Right." I mumbled looking for my wand. I'd made the mistake of coming home once as Hermione Granger and my mother had a fit and gave me a 30-minute lecture about how I should be proud to show my heritage and a bunch of other shit that I told her would happen knowing it wouldn't.

I found my wand and quickly rid myself of cloaking charms. My hair grew about 7inches and fell easily down my back in corkscrew curls as well as turning back to it's original bleach blonde. My freckles all disappeared and my eyes still brown became just a tad bit lighter and when I was in the sun the turned almost green. I could also feel my voice deepen just a tad.

"There's my Mya." My brother smiled over at me. He had short blonde hair and dimples that I was insanely jealous of. All my friends said he was "OhMiGod soo haawwtt" but I never really saw it, I mean I wasn't supposed to. He played Quiditch and was a keeper so he had a very slight frame and long limbs but was very muscular. I stuck my tongue out at him, as we got closer to the door.

Inside my house I found my father in his study and he said, "Welcome home kiddo, now maybe you can stay away from those bloody English" with a perfect English accent. He gave me a quick hug and smile, then quickly reverted back to his work. My mother was on the phone, as always, in the kitchen where she briefly covered the receiver of the phone to tell me that, "those jeans are atrocious. if you insist on being so casual at least make sure they don't have holes. I don't care what the style is, you look poor." A year and a half and most of it being involved in a bloody war losing some of my closest friends and this is the welcome I get. Of course.

"Yea, missed you too mom." I mumbled as I left the room. I went upstairs showered, straightened my hair and changed. I was ready to hit the beach. Half an hour after I got home, I was ready to leave again and apparently, my friends had gotten here while I was getting ready. I heard a squeal as I came down the stairs flipping my hair. I looked up only to be tackled by Holly and Adrianne. They'd been my best friends since we were well before we were born. Our parents are seriously lucky we love each other so much or this whole plan of theirs never would've worked out. While I hugged Holly and Adrianne, I heard snickers from behind us. I looked up and saw my other friends.

Well I moreso heard before looking up, "Damn Eloise looking hot over there I see they've been treating you fine over there at the Hogwarts hotel."

That would've been Ray who was so cocky about his looks it was ridiculous. I smirked and said, "Of course Richie Rich but the hotel is way more fun than riding your rollercoaster." This of course was followed by a chorus of "Oooh buurrrnnn"s at my sexual innuendo as I smiled and went to hug each of my friends. I was always way more relaxed around the "gang" than the "trio" but I guess that's because they knew everything.

We were those people whose group you either wanted into or you thought we were stuck up and bitchy or didn't think you were cool enough to hang with us. Which was fine with us between the 13 of us we all had enough friends. It was kind of uneven but we never really pointed it out. There was me, Holly, Adrianne, Maurelle, Lucette, Adelaide, Melaina, Dash, Raylen, Curtis, Wiatt, Portier, Vern and Jon. With them it was always, as if I never left, they quickly caught me up on anything I needed to know and it was as if I was here for it all. I loved my friends but they always made me miss Ginny, Ron, and Harry who I'd always felt closer to and it always hurt me that it was so easy to say goodbye to those who'd been here my whole life in loo of those who I've only know for 8 years. After about fifteen minutes of playing catch up Wiatt asked me, where we were going?

"I am in desperate need of some sun action. Can we go to the beach?" A quick glance out the window told me I'd just barely get any sun tonight so I amended my suggestion. "Tomorrow. Tonight let's go dancing."

"Alright, but we need to change"

"Ooh closet shopping." I smiled as Holly drug me back upstairs to my closet. Lucette sighed as she entered, "My, I love you and everything but when you're gone I think I miss being able to raid this beauty of a closet more than you."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at her snarky remark. That was Lucy for you she was crazy gorgeous and the bitchiest one out of all of us but once you get to know her you love her and she's one of the most loyal friends I have. Adie was checking her phone when she told me that her mom just texted her and said that she had to go home. She said she'd be able to come over tomorrow after her mom got through with her but she was the twin's ride as well as a few of the guys so they all had to go. This was usually what happened even though we were all super close we were rarely all out at once, there were just too many of us. I wasn't too disappointed though this is the first summer I haven't been distracted with Harry's life. I could spend all my time this summer with all of them worry free. It was going to be a good summer.

It ended up just me Hol, Adri, and Lucy in my closet picking out outfits for the best teen club in France. Lucy recurled my hair and I straightened hers. She had a blonde bob with side bangs that no one but she could pull off. She borrowed my shimmery red dress that my mom bought for some event I never went to and paired it with black pumps and clear lip-gloss. Hol wore her red hair in corkscrew curls as my hair naturally was and a green dress with mass amounts of make-up and sparkly flats. Adri had honey hair and eyes and she went with a simply blue dress that fanned out and she wore no make-up because she was pretty enough to and glass heels from my Halloween costume 3 years back. I wore my little black dress with black shoes and red lipstick.

As I went downstairs, we saw that Dash, Curtis, and Wiatt were still here. Dash drove and we went to La Fortiori. As I drank my illegal drinks, danced my provocative dances, and wore my just barely there dress I wondered what Granger would've thought of me. She probably would've reemed me out or maybe she would've never knew I was here because she was at home reading like a good girl. Hermione and Mya were two different people with two different sets of friends, two different sets of priorities, hell they even looked different but they had the same name the same secret. How would Hermione's friends react to Mya? Would they know that somewhere inside of her they both were there or was Arnand right? Would they hate her forever? Would they hate me forever?

I woke up next to Hol, Adri, and Lucy and we all went down to get breakfast. Arn just happened to walk by with bed head and his pajama pants just a bit to low so I had too listen to, "That may just be the sexiest man alive" 'Oh my gosh, Mya if I were you I'd totally risk the incest charges to be with your brother." And "he's sooo perfect." Over an over for 20 minutes until the guys called and gave us 10 minutes to get ready to go to the beach. So we all got suited up and as we were heading out the door, I heard my mom call, "Mya be home by 3 we have guests coming over at 4." Yeah, whatever.

My mother is so lucky I love her. I know she has my "best interests" at heart but seriously France? She wanted us all to get away for London and the rumors during the aftermath of the war. Ever since Lucuis got the kiss, my mothers been freaking out, thinking that we're next. she's going to my aunt Andy's and I'm going to France. I really don't want to go. I'm apparently supposed to stay with her best friend's sister, Mary Lou Beauxbaton, as in the owner of the school dating back to fucking ancestral times. At least she won't judge me for the whole dark mark thing. Mother was sending me here because Mary Lou had two kids who were supposed to be good influences on me. She had a daughter my age that I was not to fuck over and a son who was older who my mother wanted me to admire since Lucuis kinda sucked ass as a role model. So right now I was to apparate to their house in 10 minutes and knock on the door and use every good manor my mother has ever taught me as to not embarrass her.

I was standing at the Beauxbaton's gate. The house, if you could call it that it was at least twice the size of Malfoy Manor. I already didn't like them, I hate people who have more money than I do and they obviously did. It took me 10 minutes just to get to the door. A man who looked to be in his early 40s with blonde hair answered the door and he smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Draco. Is Mary Lou here?

"Hello son, Platt Beauxbaton. Mary Lou's in the kitchen. Just leave your bags someone will take them to your room."

I was surprised he answered his own door but then again I was expected. I walked into the kitchen to find a woman who was pretty and looked to be Platt's age talking on the phone. As she saw me approach, she hung up the phone.

"Draco! I'm Mary Lou and it's a pleasure to have you here" She looked at the clock then the door before holding her hand out to me.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both thank you for having me" I said turning back to Platt.

Just then, a tall muscular blonde guy came in with a wide smile on his face.

"Dad you'll never believe-oh hey I'm Arnand." He said realizing I was there and reaching to shake my hand.

"Draco."

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, dad" He said pulling his dad out of the room

"You too" I mumbled more for my benefit than his. So much for role model.

"You'll have to excuse Arnand he's just discovered muggle fishing and is very excited about it"

"It's fine." I smiled reassuringly because that's what I do, Charm any and every woman.

"I don't know where Mya is, she should be here soon." She said looking towards the door as if willing Mya into the house.

"Okay." I said not sure, what else to say, apparently, I was supposed to know who Mya was.

"So tell me about you. How's your mom" Keeping the conversation rolling.

"We've been better." I said nonchalantly

"Oh right, that war you all had over there why don't we have some tea and you can tell me all about it."

"Sure" "That war" was not exactly what I wanted to talk about but I didn't want to be rude.

Mary Lou reminded me of what muggle American TV called a "PTA mom" one of those moms who was so involved with making sure that she was involved that she forgot her kids were there. Her phone rang 7 times during our hour long conversation. She never answered it and I could tell this was rare and very difficult for her. She had four house-elves that I counted and I noticed Mary Lou kept looking towards the door. At exactly 5:04, I heard the door the door open and laughter fill the huge house. I saw Mary Lou visibly relax as she went to see who I assumed was her daughter. I only caught the end of Mary Lou's rant.

"Now you get yourself in that kitchen right now young lady and entertain your company!"

"I didn't ask you to get me any company" grumbled a voice

"GO."

Then I heard footsteps as Mary Lou and a group of girls entered the kitchen. They all were in some form of bathing suit. There was a cute redhead and a really pretty brunette who looked at me and immediately started whispering to each other causing me to smirk. I knew my affect on women. Then moved to the blonde who was just...wow. She had long blonde hair that curled down to the top of her shorts and was using her sunglasses as a headband. She filled out her bikini perfectly with breasts that had to at lest be a c cup and unzipped shorts over her tie on bikini bottoms her legs went on for years and she was looking at me with utter hate. There was something familiar about the expression but I couldn't place it. The brunette whispered something to her and she smirked right back at me.

"Draco, this is my daughter Mya and her friends Holly and Adrianne."

The brunette stepped forward first, "Hi I'm Adrianne."

I simply nodded as the red head did the same and introduced herself as Holly. She turned to who had to be Mya and said, "You know what I said earlier about Arnand?"

Mya nodded

'Well I take it back." Mya's smirk deepened.

"You girls obviously missed the point to my mother's introduction." She said not taking her eyes off me. "Girls, Malfoy; Malfoy, Girls."

She said gesturing appropriately then she turned and left the kitchen her smirk fading. Adrianne and Holly looked at me then each other and then my arm and ran to follow Mya. So much for not fucking her over.

I was confused. They had to know about Voldemort. That as the only possibility. Maybe they read the newspapers or something. That's the only way they could've known. I vaguely heard Mary Lou apologize then call up the stairs,

"Hermione Marie Jean Beauxbaton! You get back down here now! I know I taught you better than that! HERMIONE! I know you hear me!"

Hermione? Mya's short for Hermione? There's no way that name's that common. But it has to be. Granger's a mudblood, a know it all, bushy haired, pain in the ass, brunette. But that would explain the Malfoy remark. And the whole look of absolute hatred thing. There's no way Mya didn't even sound English. Besides, I saw Granger leave with Potty and the Weasel at the train station. Didn't I? Dammit, what's going on here? Only one way to find out.

"Mary Lou? May I ask you a quick question?"

"Yes dear?"

"What's your maiden name?"

"Granger. That all?"

"Yea, thanks." I smiled at her

Bloody. Fucking. Hell.


End file.
